The present invention relates to computers, monitors, and cabinets in general, and to wall mounted computers and monitors in particular.
Computers have long been used for record keeping and billing functions within a doctor's or dentist's office. More recently, sophisticated diagnostic equipment has incorporated computers for processing imaging and other diagnostic data. In addition, modern electronic displays have found use in communicating with patients concerning diagnosis and treatment options. The availability of miniature cameras has allowed dentists to capture digital images of a patient's dental work, allowing problem areas and proposed treatment options to be discussed with the patient with greater clarity. Miniaturized circuitry has enabled such techlnologies as digital intra-oral cameras, and digital x-ray devices. In addition, informative videos, recorded on interactive DVD disks may be provided to assist the patient in understanding proposed procedures.
In the past, doctors and dentists often worked with models to illustrate pathologies and proposed corrective treatment options. Today real time manipulable computer models can be used. These models can offer greater fidelity and a wider range of muscle, organ, orthopedic, dental, and procedural models and are potentially lower cost and more quickly available to the treating medical personnel. Further, the potential exists for recording and emailing a computer based patient discussion to the patient's home computer. Computer models can be used for capturing digital images and displaying reconstructed dentistry or cosmetic surgery thereby providing reassurance and motivation to patients undergoing progressive and time consuming procedures.
The rapid introduction of computer-based imaging and patient communication into existing medical offices, however, presents a problem. Most examination rooms were designed before the development of computer display systems, and, even in new construction, the cost of space drives examination spaces (opratories) to the minimum size which is practical. The typical solution of a cart mounted computer and monitor can result in undesirable crowding of the examination room. The power, monitor, and camera cords further restrict movement when such equipment is in use. Where several systems are needed the problem becomes critical.
What is needed is a way to integrate a computer into an examination room while minimizing equipment footprint and maximizing accessibility.